school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Papi
Cole Lewis Márquez miguel is Dora's father. Dora calls him Papi and he is also the father of Guillermo and Isabella. His wife is Mami. He and his wife appeared in several episodes of Dora the Explorer ''and School Daze.'' Personality Cole is very kind and caring towards his wife and 3 children. He is also shown to be a good coach and cook. He is also shown to be over-protective in certain situations. For example, he does not trust his kids around William, who is verbally abusive. They used to fight a lot, but stopped by the end of Uncle Funtime 3. He is also shown to be arrogant, absent-minded, strict, hot-tempered, and careless at times, but this is only to protect his children. Cole appears to have a strong rivalry against his brother Nico, who is better than him in many ways. He has sometimes accompanied Tom and the gang on their wild adventures, though this became less common by the end of Forever Sophomores. Now he only joins the gang during holidays. In the upcoming Lost City of Gold live-action film, He, along with his wife Elena, are explorers who are after the Lost City of Gold. Due to concern for her safety, They Can't bring Dora, so they leave her with Diego and his family while they search for it. Appearance Cole has orange skin, brown eyes, and dark red hair. He also sports a mustache. He wears a blue dress shirt, a brown belt with a black buckle, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. Cole's outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a blue striped bowling shirt with short sleeves, khaki cargo shorts, and the same brown shoes. In Dog-Daze and Dora and the Lost City of Gold, Cole’s hair and mustache are black and he gains a pair of glasses, as well as a watch on his left wrist. His attire remains the same in Dog-Daze, but with a blue undershirt, in the film, however, he leaves the shirt unbuttoned and his overall outfit varies in color. Prominence Cole appeared in several episodes of Dora the Explorer. In School Daze, he appeared in: * Welcome to the 8th Grade(series debut) * Off to the Cape * Multiregularverse * Time Rupture * Demon Snake Outbreak * The Six Flags Adventure(and most of Season 12) * Prospector’s Investigation * Alex’s Crazy Adventure * The Epic Game * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie * School Daze: The End(final 8GA appearance) * School Daze: The Movie(movie debut) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance; debut in HSY) * William’s Departure * Traffic-Filled Errands * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * A Weekend of Shopping * Ornament Shopping * Another Concert * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 2: All Worked Up * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 3: Technological Snow Day * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 6: Operation PS Library * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 10: Pre-Holiday Special * School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle * Half Dog, Half Day * Larsson and the Power of One! * The Weather Game * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 4: Pikachu vs. Pancham * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 13: Hola Meowth, Soy Dora * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 14: Talent Breakout! * Swiped from the Stores * The Final Frontier(final HSY appearance) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life! * Life at the Cottage(debut in Paradise series) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * Enter Brock and Misty! * The Train of Strength(final Paradise appearance) * The Rainchops of Columbus Day(first re-appearance; debut in FS) * Return to Maine * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * At The Dentist Again! Allison’s Secret Santa Party! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * Surprise on St. Patrick's Day * William's Weekend of Terror * Larsson Meets Addams! * Fusion vs. The Storm * Geometry MCAS Part 1: The Top Dog on Campus(flashback) * Enter Agents B & I * Overboard Origins * The Weirdness War (final FS appearance) *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old!(first re-appearance) *Con Todis Mis Amigos(flashback) *Time to Move on, Tord! *The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special *One Night at Carver Inn *Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies!(final AE appearance) *Driven to Jenga(first re-appearance) *Farewell to Milford *Teen Mom *This is My Life Now *Thanks, But No Giving! *Critters Gallery Cole DTE.PNG Cole 8GA.PNG Cole HSY.PNG Cole FS.PNG Cole HSY.PNG Cole FS.PNG Cole_AE.png Cole_DD.png Cole_SY.png Category:Marquez Family